The present invention relates to a tissue roll holder attachment and more specifically, to an attachment for a tissue roll holder that facilitates the removal of the roll holder from its socket in the mounting frame after the roll of tissue has been expended and in preparation for the installation of a fresh roll of tissue thereon.
We have all, at one time or another, experienced the difficulty of releasing the tissue roll holder from the mounting bracket that receives opposite ends of the roll holder in the recesses provided therein. This experience can be challenging for a person of normal dexterity, however, it becomes ever more challenging and stressful for members of our aging population with their various illnesses such as arthritic conditions, poor eyesight, back problems and various other disabilities. Recognizing this problem, applicant has endeavored to devise a simple, inexpensive attachment which is readily accommodated by any conventional tissue roll holder found in millions of homes throughout the country and is easily attached without the need for any special tools or modification to the standard tissue roll holder.
A manual pre-examination search in the appropriate class and subclasses of the prior art was conducted at the U.S. Patent Office and revealed the following prior art patents.
A review of the above cited art discloses a variety of attachments or roll holder modifications to solve the above noted problem. However, a close review reveals that in some instances, the flanges are an integral component of the roll, thus requiring a specially designed roll holder to satisfy the problem. In other instances, extension elements are provided to release the roll holder which results in projecting elements that may interfere with a person""s body or clothing when in use. None of the art found discloses a plastic disc which simply fits over the reduced diameter portion of the roll holder and has an outer diameter that extends beyond the roll holder mechanism to allow easy placement of two fingers on its outer surface to apply a compressive force and release the roll holder from its mounting.
The instant invention relates to a quick release attachment that includes a plastic disc having a central bore approximating the outer diameter of an end of a conventional tissue roll holder found in many homes and an outer diameter that extends beyond the ear of the mounting frame that supports the roll holder to facilitate engagement with one""s fingers to release the roll holder from its mounting frame. The novel release disc is made of plastic material and is easily installed to completely solve a problem which has existed for an extended period of time.
An object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive attachment for releasing a tissue roll holder from its mounting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a releasing disc that is made of a friction reducing plastic material that will not interfere with the normal tissue dispensing.
A further object of the invention is to provide an attachment that does not require a specialized roll holder or any modification to the conventional tissue roll holder.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a releasing disc that is easily installed without the need for any tools.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a releasing disc that is readily useable by persons of poor dexterity, ill health or other physical infirmities without any difficulties.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter. The invention will nw be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings which form a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate the corresponding parts in the several views.